How To Tell Your Dad - 2019
by Smoe05
Summary: [Set between RTTE Season 4 and Season 5] The gang take a short refuge on Berk after defeating Project Shellfire. The only problem is, Berk doesn't know of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. Between ducking crowds, wrestling baby dragons and falling down hills, they face their toughest dilemma yet; How to tell Stoick. [Hiccstrid week 2017 on Tumblr]
1. Day 1 ll The Awkwardness Begins

**||Hiccstrid week 2017||  
\- 2019 FINAL REVISION**

 **What ho fellow dragonites! A micro romantic comedy: HTTYD – How To Tell Your Dad**

 **This story also runs in conjunction with the first chapter of the upcoming 'Tales of the Archipelago' One Shot Series**

 **– A Tuff Walk in the Woods –**

* * *

 **The Awkwardness Begins**

* * *

Parchment was strewn in a scattered mess about the table and the light of dancing candle flames illuminated the pages. Together they formulated with intricate detail the mechanics of a new Dragon Blade. The shaft was longer with symmetrical jagged edges for an extra advantage in combat and even traversing some terrains. Three pairs of eyes analysed the designs making sure it was up to the standards befitting of its user.

'How's it looking there?' Gobber queued in from the other end of the forge wiping his hand off with a rag.

Two pairs of eyes cast a brief glance before falling back to the blade. 'Gobbler, we've been working on this for weeks, of course it's gonna work. I mean when have Hiccup's inventions ever failed?' Fishlegs chimed in for reassurance.

'Ah don't answer that!' Hiccup was quick to point out the flaw in his statement. 'But, to be fair it is only a sword. A glorified, fire brazened sword that's nearly as tall as me.'

Gobbler nodded trusting his judgement. 'Oh well, good luck too you lad. I'm sure I have some Gronkle iron lying around somewhere,' he said squeezing out towards the workshop stations.

Hiccup piled up the plans and neatly stacked them away in the shelves. 'Alright I think we're good to start working on this tomorrow, better having a few hours sleep behind us,' Hiccup commented with a certain sparkle to his eye.

Fishlegs quirked an eyebrow at the irony of his suggestion; it was common in his behaviour to work late into the night and even into the early hours of morning on projects. There was something else amidst what with his chipper expressions and bouncy movements; a suspect aura that he presumed belonged to something of the near future, or should he say who?

Fishlegs' ears burned at the thought. 'Aahah, right, I'll ah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Hiccup,' he slyly smirked before shuffling out of the Forge to a validation of his suspicions.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the antics, though he wasn't surprised; Fishlegs was sharper than people gave him credit for. Outside the workshop, Gobber was sorting through different piles of tools and metal sheets looking for his old stores of Gronkle iron when he heard patted footsteps passing by.

'Evening Gobber,' Astrid sang with cheer.

'Astrid,' he replied briefly acknowledging hery as she skipped past. 'Hiccup's inside.'

Her smile broadened as she travelled the quick distance bumping into Fishlegs on the way through. 'Oop, sorry didn't see you there Fishlegs. Hey great work with training today.'

Fishlegs blushed heavily. 'Ahh, thanks. Yep. Um see you tomorrow, have fun,' he stumbled over himself bumping his head on an overhanging pan before shuffling away with a little giggle.

She cast him a sideward glance though dismissed for the most part as she slipped into the depths of the workshop. Gobber narrowed his eyes curious as to the unusual allusions. Fishleg's cheeks were burning as he scooted away with Meatlug quick to fall in beside him. A light clatter emanated from the room followed by murmured voices; it wasn't strange for the sake of Hiccup's past and the calm sounding reaction seemed to conclude there was no problem. He slowly returned to sorting through the shelves when he heard a rather unique noise with respect to the regular ambience of the forge. A soft giggle reached his ears pulling his complete attention, all other sounds drowning away. He knew it wasn't his business to intrude but he had never heard a giggle like that before, it was soft, cheery and… feminine. The pieces put themselves together as he realised it was Astrid, but she never giggled, laughed most definitely but not in such subtleness; it just wasn't in her personality.

He edged himself over to the door as silently as he could, which all things considering was a valiant triumph, and further peered through to lay his eyes upon a sight he hadn't seen in nearly four years. Hiccup and Astrid were locked in each other's embrace sharing a passionate kiss completely oblivious to the world around them. He froze for a moment realising he should back away before he was caught, but his peg leg slipped and his chunky frame crashed through the door sending his face into the dirt. The couple broke apart in surprise at the sudden intrusion; both looked down at the fallen body precariously pushing himself off the ground.

They were too shocked for words sharing awkward glances but still held up in a loose embrace. 'Gobber? Ahh hi, yes. What are you… do you need, can I help you with, something?' Hiccup nervously blabbered under the weight of his self-consciousness.

Gobber was boldly fixated in a stare only to feel the edges of his lips curl upwards into a broad grin. His mind was reeling over this discovery trying to process what it meant, but at the same time trying to maintain a bit of rationality. He returned with a soft chuckle where the respective expressions were of growing concerned.

'Does ahh… does Stoick know?' it was the only thing he could vocalise causing a flush of fear to flood through them.

'I think if my Dad knew, so would the rest of Berk,' he tentatively replied realising too late why he was asked.

Hiccup shot an anxious glance towards Astrid and began moving forward. 'Oh no, ahh Gobber, no. Don't even think about telling him yet,' he frantically babbled in an attempt to sway his mentor from doing something rash. 'I'm serious Gobber, you know what he's like, and beside shouldn't a son be the one to share you know ahh big, life changing developments with his dad anyway?' he clambered onto reason.

Gobber couldn't wipe the smile away, he just rocked on his heel and slowly saunted out the door still chuckling away, highly amused about what was to come; Stoick was in for some big news soon enough. He returned to sorting out through the shelves still chortling away his amusement.

In the meantime both Hiccup and Astrid stood perplexed staring at the doorway unsure what to do. 'Do you really think he's going to tell your Dad,' Astrid asked.

'Probably,' came his succinct reply.

'Do you think we should try and stop him?' she followed.

Hiccup shook his head, eyes not refraining from the doorway. 'It's already too late.'

* * *

 **To Be Continued in The Awkwardness Continues**


	2. Day 2 ll The Awkwardness Continues

**The Awkwardness Continues**

* * *

 ** _Village Square…_**

Needless to say Hiccup and Astrid's escapade concluded far sooner thanks to the unannounced intrusion of Gobber. When morning came Hiccup was in a constant state of anticipation, waiting for the moment the whole village swarmed him. His father was already about attending his duties when he poked his head out the door to an empty yard. No one was crammed around his doorstep, they were simply scattered about the village like any other day, curious but welcome nonetheless.

'Huh, keep a sharp eye Bud, we may have excitable Vikings on our hands,' he warned.

Toothless was close on his heels as they walked down to the forge. They received only the few welcoming greetings but nothing out of the ordinary leading to some rather confusing thoughts. Something was still off, there just had to be. Astrid and Stormfly appeared with an equally wide expression falling into step with Hiccup.

'This feels kind of weird; a good weird I guess but still, I was honestly expecting at least a small crowd or something,' she exclaimed casting shy glances to the surrounding villagers and dragons.

'I know. Dad was already out when I left but surely he's up to something,' he replied ducking to a small flock of Terrible Terrors fly overhead.

In watching the Terrors he didn't see Astrid pale. 'Or he will be soon,' she stated.

He froze upon seeing the flame red beard of his father; he was sharing a hearty conversation Gobber. The couple stood awkwardly staring for moment as they inadvertently caught his attention receiving a friendly smile.

'Morning son, Astrid. We were just talking about you,' he greeted ushering them over.

Hiccup felt his gut drop and shared the same look with Astrid. 'Oh! You… you were, were you. Good news I hope, ahh, nothing life changing right?' he pried for a revelation.

Gobber's grin grew serving no ease to the mind. 'I'll leave you to it eh, got some preparations to take care of,' he pardoned himself with a nonchalant tone.

The couple glared at him as he moved back into the depths of the Forge. On the other hand, Stoick was watching the silent exchange clearly unbeknownst to its meaning. He gave the only other members of the party a look for explanation only to be answered with a wonderous gaze and a pink tongue licking luminous green of his eye. Though it was possible, Toothless simply wasn't clued in either.

'Alright. What's going on here, out with it,' Stoick broke the silence.

'Oh no, just terrible Forge humour,' Hiccup chuckled nervously before finding a vague escape route to hastily change the subject. 'So ah, yoooou were talking about _us_ before. What salacious rumours has Gobber spread now?'

Stoick resumed his previously cheery state pointing his finger in the air as if he had an epiphany. 'Oh of course, Gobber tells me you've been working on a new sword, mind if I have a look?'

The weight on the couple's shoulders seemed to float away with the wind; though, they were careful not to make their sigh of relief audible or too visible in fear of arising further suspicions.

 ** _Later that day…_**

Hiccup and Astrid managed to slide away before things became too uncomfortable. The looming shroud of angst forever in the depths of their stomach keeping their reactions sharp, though possibly too sharp as Stoick's suspicions became evident from his expression. Nerves were too much of a liability at this point so they took leave planning to return to the Forge to continue work on the Dragon Blade at a later time. For now, they had found a quiet place in the forest to where Stormfly and Toothless were happy galloping through the trees playing with broken branches and pouncing in the bushes as they were lying in the soft grass enjoying the filtered sunlight through the trees.

'Remind me again why we haven't just told my Dad? I mean, discounting how we're on edge around him the whole time and that he'll probably embarrass us further by announcing it to the whole village; probably propose some sort of feast or something. I don't know Astrid, I… I mean it's not like we're still at war with Viggo anymore, it doesn't really matter if people act differently around us,' Hiccup suggested becoming agitated at his own inability to reconcile his mixed thoughts.

Astrid rested her head into the crook of his neck snuggling closer. 'I think in some ways we still don't want people to act differently around us. We still want to be recognised as… _us_ but for them not to make a fuss or something you know?' she suggested, dreamily watching the dragons tug a log between them.

'That'd be nice. Maybe I'm just worried about what he's going to say,' Hiccup continued, resting his head by hers.

Astrid considered his query. 'What do you mean?'

Hiccup realised the seeds of doubt in his remark. 'Oh no, I don't mean it like that. Believe me he's going to over the moon when he finds out, that's if nobody's says anything as of now. I mean… you know what he's like when he gets excited.'

She caught onto his intentions and chuckled quietly. 'True. But we'll have to say something soon right? I'm not sure I want it to get awkward every time we see him.'

It was his turn to laugh at the uncomfortable situation that morning. 'You're right, that was awful. When do you think we should?' he asked.

Astrid searched up into the forest green of his eyes. 'How about tomorrow? The sooner the better I say,' she took a moment to let the suggestion sink in before another thought came to mind. 'I reckon Stoick'll be so excited not even the twins could spoil the mood.'

Hiccup held her closer so she was lying partly on top of him. 'That's a bold suggestion. But…

'But?' Astrid urged him on cheekily.

'But I guess we can only find out?' he cracked a grin.

'Exactly,' she leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss to his lips.

Hiccup returned his affections by rubbing circles on her back sending them both into a sensual stupor. Both oblivious to their surroundings, only when a loud snap of twigs and a sharp gasp followed did they hurriedly part to stare in surprise at the second interruption in two days.

'Oh my eyes! They are not worthy to witness the sweet exchange of romance and love! I must punish myself henceforth by staring into the sun until…'

'Tuffnut!' The couple yelled in unison, bolting upright.

'No you're right, we all know being blind isn't as good as it sounds. Especially you Astrid, no hard feelings,' he ramble on in typical fashion.

Hiccup raised a hand to stop his rant. 'What are you even doing out here and how in all of Berk did you find us? We're in the middle of the forest for Thor's sake!'

Tuffnut considered the question for a moment. 'Oh well you see it started out three days ago when Ruffnut asked me to find a special kind of weed,' he was cut short.

'Just… skip to the end please, I'm not sure we really want to know,' Astrid interjected casting Hiccup a concerned glance.

'Oh err, ok let me see where was I, hunting the weed, the strange rash, falling down hills, the wolf pack, escaping a Whispering Death, climbing followed by more falling, _actually_ finding the weed, oh that felt good, um hiding in the cave, and then… oh, that's it! So I was on my way back to the village after hiding in a cave and I heard trees crashing over. Anyway I thought it was either the dragon or some awesome destruction so I ran towards it and found you guys instead, which might I add, my sincerest apologies for the intrusion,' he recounted ending with a flourishing bow.

Hiccup was caught up on the fact he faced a Whispering Death on his own. 'Wait so you were hiding in a cave after facing the Whispering Death and then you heard loud noises thinking it was the dragon so went to it instead of running away?'

'No I was hiding in the cave from wolves. I don't exactly have the best history with them if you remember,' he stated proudly.

The couple rolled their eyes. 'Oh we remember,' Hiccup layered the sass. 'But what about the Whispering Death?'

'Oh, don't worry about ol' Gorfu, he only wanted to curl up around me, strangle and then eat me in complete darkness. I just gave him a solid knocking on the head, put him right to sleep. He's fine,' Tuffnut explained blowing off the matter as if it was trivial.

Astrid and Hiccup shared a fretful glance before they were on their feet in a flash calling out for their dragons. They appeared in an instant cocking their heads in confusion at their elevated tones. Though the sound of trees cracking didn't cease upon their arrival, instead it grew louder from a short distance to the north.

'Tuffnut I thought you'd know better than to aggravate a Whispering Death. This is new level of insanity, even for you,' Hiccup berated mounting Toothless.

Tuffnut was far too calm; he simply stood his ground with his hands on his hips. 'Oh please, Gorfu and I have an understanding. He should know better than to throw a tantrum.'

Both dragons stood fast ready to strike, Stormfly's tail was raised and Toothless crouched low preparing to fire charged plasma. The was a crash between the trees as pieces of bark exploded before them. In its place, a Whispering Death circled in the air screaming terrible cries; though, the four of them reeling up in defence were hit by surprise as their expectations were once again subverted. Tuffnut on the other hand was glaring at not an aged and devastating dragon but a hatchling.

'Gorfu, no! Bad dragon. I thought I told you to stay in the nest. Now you're definitely not getting any yak shanks!' Tuffnut asserted his authority over the dragon.

The Whispering Death snarled and locked eyes with venom towards him. 'Uh oh, guys I don't think he's listening to me anymore.'

Hiccup cringed in angst. 'Way to ruin our date Tuffnut.'

* * *

 **To Be Continued in Of Rashes and Death**


	3. Day 3 ll Of Rashes and Death

**Of Rashes and Death**

* * *

Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs stood staring at the rugged trio of Vikings trudging into the Great hall. Small twigs, leaves and grass stuck out of their hair and there were several red marks on their face and arms that would surely bruise later. They shuffled on towards them taking rest at the table with a tired slump; Tuffnut dropped his head to the table.

'Alright. What happened,' Snotlout broke the ice with two fingers spraying over the trio.

Hiccup and Astrid both turned a deafening glare at Tuffnut who looked the worse for wear. 'Yeah, why don't you tell them what happened Tuff? You know, seeing as how you got us into the mess in the first place,' Hiccup suggested, the irritation clear in his voice.

Tuffnut groaned as he lifted his head. 'I found the weed Ruff.'

All heads turned to him befuddled as to his meaning except Ruffnut who lit up with excitement. 'No way, oh this is a glorious day. We must begin preparations at once, I mean if you think about it the possibilities really are endless.'

'Woah, woah, hold up,' Snotlout interjected. 'Can you start at the beginning, ok? I mean it's not like we were all there. In fact none of us were there, so I think I speak for everyone in saying that you should tell us why you look like you've head butted a tree.'

Hiccup felt the need to save them from anymore tangents. 'We got ambushed by a baby Whispering Death. They're a lot faster than you think.'

Snotlout adjusted his posture, intrigued by the news. 'Go on.'

Hiccup and Astrid sighed sharing a pained glance at each other.

 ** _Earlier that Day…_**

'Tuff just hold still!' Hiccup yelled as he attempted to pry the feisty dragon from around Tuff's shoulders and neck.

'Can't, breath!' he gasped clinging onto the tail as he stumbled around in the grass.

Astrid snuck up behind them and leaped onto Tuff's back wrestling at the both of them. The Whispering Death squealed unlatching his teeth from the Viking's helmet and screaming into her face. The multiple rows of razor sharp teeth spun rapidly, causing her to bail into the ground.

She groaned in frustration darting round to join Hiccup who was still trying to wrangle it from the front. 'Grab hold of its tail and we'll try to unravel it.'

She grappled Tuff to stop him from flailing around whilst Hiccup attempted to seize the tail whipping around his chest. He latched a hold on the tail gripping it tightly as it writhed underneath. He was about to uncoil the dragon when it whipped out of the lock striking both Astrid and himself across the face. They stumbled backwards stunned as the dragon wrapped himself back around Tuffnut.

'Wait, I've got it,' Tuff announced and aligned himself towards tree. 'Ballista-nut! Ahhhh!' He charged towards the trunk and launched himself head first hitting the tree with a metallic clunk.

The Gorfu slithered off shaking his spiky head feeling rather dazed from the crash. He looked up to see the other two riders closing in on either side with their dragons ready to strike at any moment. Tuffnut staggered drunkenly to his feet with his world swirling in a sea of green. The dragon took the opportunity darting towards the Viking but was tackled from the side by Hiccup. They rolled about on the ground eventually being lifted up by his feet and led towards a nearby slope. Astrid gasped and worked at getting the dragon untied around him now. Unfortunately, she over stepped losing her balanced and all the dragon had to do was give one last push and the two of them tumbled over edge. They clung to each other as their velocity increased rolling through ferns and the grass. Between all the thumps and rustles of leaves, they could hear the frightened roars of Toothless as he bounded after them eventually catching and scooping them up to safety. Their tumble bounced to a halt at the bottom of the hill, neither of them wanting to move from the soft underbelly of the night fury. Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's chest groaning softly as her head throbbed. He held her there watching as her head rose from his deep breaths. Twigs and small leaves were all caught up in their hair sticking out in odd directions. Not daring to move, he just lay back as Toothless slid himself from underneath, but a wet tongue quickly ended the moment of recovery as he held up hands to defend his face.

'Toothless stop we're ok,' he chuckled before the shrill cry of the hatchling echoed from above.

It caught them all by surprise to see the Whispering Death charging down towards them, but with an explosive flash of light, the baby dragon squealed and dropped out of the sky. That was a lesson it was sure not to forget as he skulked away into the depths of the forest.

The couple breathed a sigh of relief before gasping in unison. 'Tuffnut!'

However, their call was answered as another body came tumbling down the hill after them skidding to a halt against a tree. 'Ow, my thy bone!'

They breathed deeply resting back against the foliage. 'Let's just lie here for a bit. He'll be fine,' Hiccup whispered relieved.

'Agreed,' Astrid replied, closing her eyes to sleep off the pain.

* * *

 **To Be Continued in A Tuff Walk to Recovery**


	4. Day 4 ll A Tuff Walk To Recovery

**A Tuff Walk to Recovery**

* * *

 ** _The Great Hall…_**

'Hahahahaha! Oh my gods that is perfect. Hiccup, the great dragon conqueror bested by a baby Whispering Death,' Snotlout wheezed for air slamming his hand against the table. 'What's next, Astrid forgets how to swing an axe?'

It was enough to elicit a response from Astrid as she clumsily clambered over the table, tackling Snotlout to the ground. She began her barrage of punches, each one throbbing against her aching muscles but the extra pain was worth it. She winced when taking to her feet leaving Snotlout whimpering on the ground massaging his arms and chest.

'Ok, I think you've made your point,' he groaned curling up into a ball.

She was slow and limped in returning to the bench. Hiccup wrapped his arm around letting her lean against him, they were both far too sore for any kind of strenuous activity.

Fishlegs was growing ever more concerned now than before. 'By Thor, how far did you guys fall? I mean we've all been there but you guys must have gone a fair way if you're feeling this bad.'

Tuffnut cut in briefly with his head to the table. 'I jumped down for fun, the opportunity was utterly inviting.'

The other two ignored him and tried to offer a sense of the drop. 'I dunno, we were moving that fast and steep. Plus the ground had rocks and sticks all over it which didn't help either,' Hiccup explained.

'That's true,' Fishlegs pondered for a moment before a rather splendid idea came to mind. 'The hot pools! I simply cannot put into words how incredible they are at relaxing the body and healing. That's what you two need, a nice long soak.'

The couple let the idea wash over them taking into consideration the undeniable benefits a long soak in the pools would provide. 'You know what Fishlegs, you couldn't be more right. What about Tuffnut?'

'I'm fine, I'll just sleep it off, here on this extra splintery table, alone,' he piped up with his head still against the wood.

 ** _The Hot Pools…_**

If anything had felt better in their lives, it failed to come to mind. The steaming waters melted against the bare skin of their feet and legs as they lowered themselves into the pool. They released an audible moan as their aching muscles were introduced to the atmospheric warmth, away from the bitter cold of Berk's regular day. They let the waters rise above their shoulders sitting with their backs against the heated stone walls before closing their eyes and feeling their bodies relax with each passing moment. Only the dragons were present keeping watch for anyone bold enough to snoop; thankfully though, they escaped the public eye unnoticed.

At first the idea seemed grand to no expense but upon arriving and realising they would have to strip down to their undergarments, tentativeness filled the air. It wasn't as if they hadn't been in similar situations before what with beach adventures and past injuries, but present circumstances idled on serious tones. Hiccup was torn between his respect and complete admiration of Astrid as to whether he was to keep a small distance between them. His leg rest comfortably on the rocky plates circling the pools and though Toothless may have fancied an eye for fun in the prosthetic, he remained loyal to the watch. Hiccup must have been daydreaming or staring because a guilty smile crept upon Astrid's face, he was lost in her beauty again. He dropped his gaze unable to hold back his own grin, but to his surprise he felt the water shift in weight as Astrid scooted around next to him.

'Nope, I'm coming over there,' she stated.

He held out his arm in response allowing her to lean up against him. 'You alright?'

She returned with a short nod snaking her arm around his waist. 'I don't know why, but I felt kind of, well lonely. Like there was something missing and you were there so, you know,' she tried to explain unable to focus with her words.

'Really? You felt lonely on the other side this pool, that's like what, two paces wide?' Hiccup chuckled finally resting his arm around her waist feeling the nerves inside beginning to fall. 'I know what you mean. Empty space inside,' he cast a quiet glance towards the Night Fury on guard nearby, his form relaxed but ready to act if need be.

He wanted to say something more, to enter into a conversation while they relaxed without so much as a care in the world when his attention drifted towards her luxurious golden strands of hair. He felt his heart accelerate as his mind caught up with reality, her hair was completely loose, neither tied or braided and free to float in the steaming waters.

'Your let your hair down,' he quietly remarked.

She peered up at him, eyes sparkling. 'You like it?'

Hiccup smiled back feeling his mind drifting as he stared into the abyss of azure blue. 'Love it,' leaning closer and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She melted further into his arms closing her eyes to the world, the sun lowering against the horizon. Her mind wondered a little thinking over the past few days, the calm and quiet, the interruptions, flying, falling down hills and awkward situations. What was next for them as a couple? What remained for them at the soldering mess of Dragons Edge for their due return in a few days? What was next for the riders and Berk for that matter? The only thing on the horizon anymore seemed to be the horizon itself, anything worth exploring was beyond it.

'Hiccup?' she murmured.

'Mm,' he replied.

'Do you think we should just tell your Dad?' she asked staring up into the clouds.

Hiccup joined her looking at all the different formations floating overhead. 'I suppose. I mean it is sort of inevitable,' he chuckled swearing he could see a cloud in the shape of a Scuttleclaw.

'Are you still worried he'll do something, errm, hasty?' she chose her word carefully unsure how uneasy it made him feel.

He sighed wondering what exactly it was that was driving so much concern; Viggo was gone, there was no danger anymore. 'I don't know,' he paused for a moment. 'I guess, part of me is still holding onto the past in a way. I really just don't know why I'm scared to tell him, I know he'll be over the moon but...'

He let another moment pass considering what exactly it was. 'Do you remember back in dragon training when people _wouldn't_ leave me alone?'

'Yeah,' she acknowledged.

'And I was more or… well _more_ trying to avoid them or find a way to sneak off to Toothless,' he continued. 'Of course he saved me in the ring and well you know the rest.'

'You're missing the part where I was abducted,' she added quietly earning a stronger laugh.

Hiccup shook his head. 'You were going to tell my Dad, I wasn't about to let my best friend be killed by my own father. Besides, you loved that flight,' he curled a grin.

Astrid pursed her lips. 'Yeah, crashing into water and the spinning was quite exciting,' she teased further.

'Was it really? I particularly remember having a sore ear,' Hiccup retorted sliding out to face her front on.

Both of them wore mischievous grins not breaking contact. 'Oh no. Let me rub it for you,' she reached up to his ear and began massaging it between her fingers. 'There you are big baby.'

Hiccup tried to shy away to no avail. 'Is that how it is? What about you,' he lightly brushed his fingers lightly against her ribs causing her to squirm at the touch.

'Ok Hiccup, that's enou-,' she yelped as he hit a sensitive spot. 'Stop it, haha, I can't… agh that's it!'

Astrid launched her counter attack onto his bare chest tipping the tables in their tickle war. Hiccup gasped when he saw the determined face she wore and began wriggling uncontrollably. There was very little he could do against the barrage, so he did the one thing he could. He strained his senses focusing on Astrid's giggling self and reached out around her back pulling her close. He leaned in and locked lips with her falling back into the waters submerging them both. He could feel her freely returning the kiss holding him in an equally firm hold. Together they slowly rose from the steamy pool, their hair sticking to their checks and dropping over their eyes. Reluctantly, they parted and wiped their hair apart to gaze back into each other's eyes. Both of them flushed and senses burning with an emerging passion.

Hiccup smiled sweetly resting his forehead against hers. 'What do you say we tell my Dad tomorrow?'

Astrid closed her eyes inhaling the steam scented air. 'He's in for quite the surprise.'

Hiccup chuckled thinking about what manner of cheer Stoick would react with. 'Or are _we_?'

* * *

 **To Be Continued in The News That Follows**


	5. Day 5 ll The News That Follows

**The News that Follows**

* * *

One could suggest it was official duty, another may say it was escaping the mad people of the village. Even the wrath of the gods was mentioned but the fact of the matter was Stoick had simply disappeared without a trace. Nobody knew where he was, even Skullcrusher who snoozed gleefully on the flat by their house. It was certainly a strange revelation since he wasn't known for stealth or subtlety no less. Tired and still relatively sore, Hiccup and Astrid parted for the night to recover and refresh for tomorrow's trials, hopefully Stoick would reappear for the benefit of well, the whole village.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case when the sun rolled over to morning. Hiccup and Toothless awoke to the Terrible Terrors in an empty house apart from themselves. Seeing as his plan with Astrid was postponed for now, perhaps it was time to take a long flight out in search of something new, a dragon or island it didn't worry him one bit. It would probably do the gang some good to get away without the threat of remnant Dragon Hunters or natural disasters of course. Together, dragon and rider prepared themselves for the day ahead.

 ** _The Academy…_**

'As much as we'd love to go and explore the edge of the world, Hookfang and I need to train for the races. I don't know about you, but we intend to have a winning streak,' Snotlout explained between pumping the sheep in his arms.

'Hey no that's fine Snotlout, I'm glad to see you're making good use of your time. Though ah, the offer still stands if you change your mind. We'll be going soon,' Hiccup replied making his way towards the arena entrance.

'Wait, who else is going?' he called after him.

Hiccup swivelled in step. 'Just Astrid and myself so far.'

Snotlout waved a hand in dismissal returning to his training. 'Ok well I _am_ out then,' Hiccup hesitated with a confused look. 'Oh, no I mean it's cool you two are together, I just don't want to ahh, invade, you know?' he tried to pick his words.

'Oh, oh ok um, thanks I guess? See you later Snotlout,' Hiccup said awkwardly stepping out of the ring.

He jumped onto Toothless taking a short cut to the Forge where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting for him. She was just loading up the last of the exploratory equipment when she heard the thump of a dragon landing.

Hiccup dismounted walking over to collect his gear. 'Any luck?'

Astrid shook her head tightening the last straps on her carry satchel. 'Fishlegs is busy cataloguing the hatchlings for next season and I couldn't find the twins, like your Dad they've simply vanished from Berk without a trace.'

Hiccup furrowed his brow contemplating for any possible link. 'You don't supposed they're linked in any way?' he suggested despite the unlikelihood of the scenario.

She quirked her eyebrow in an incredulous manner. 'No. What in Thor's name would Stoick ever get the twins to do for him, not to mention in complete secret to everyone else?'

Hiccup chuckled at the thought. 'Yeah, that's a, that's a good point,' he mused strapping on the dragonfly two.

Together they mounted their dragon's set and ready for a day into the unknown, hopefully they may find something to explore. Even then, a day in the skies was always something to look forward to.

 ** _West of Berk…_**

The skies were brewing with threatening clouds the further they pushed; the waves below were crashing violently as the storm approached, bad omens for flying no doubt. What had begun as a clear day perfect for exploring grew worse with each passing hour and still they had found nothing new. No new dragons or islands in sight, just endless seas shrouded in mist. There was no point in braving the storm with nowhere to take cover so it was a quick decision to turn on back to Berk. The rain soon caught up as they neared the familiar heap of wet rocks. They were soaked and so too their spirits drowned. With the light of day being obscured by the dark clouds rolling overhead they took refuge in the warmth of Hiccup's home, the hearth blazing with warmth and plenty of blankets to spare. It felt as if it should have been later, but there was no mistaking the mid-afternoon sun even if it was blotted out.

Toothless followed in through after the riders, closely followed by Stormfly for whom it was quite a squeeze. The encouragement of the riders though gave her good direction in which to shift through the smaller door frame. The wood creaked a little but sure enough the Nadder popped through into the warmth.

'There we go, it's a bit cramped but at least we are out of the cold,' Hiccup noted unclipping his sodden armour and vest before wrapping a blanket around their shoulders.

He looked to the dragons who were curling up around one another, there was a small clatter of swords and shields as they made room for themselves. Astrid snuggled closer resting her head on his shoulder taking in deep relaxing breaths as the fire heated their bodies. She could feel the goose bumps prickle her bare shoulders and arms sending a shivering wave through her body.

'That went well,' she remarked.

Hiccup closed his eyes drinking in the heat off the flames. 'Ah well, you have to start somewhere.'

'True,' she replied burying into his neck.

Hiccup reopened his eyes and kept his breathing steady despite the new fears that arose in his chest. 'I'm actually a bit worried about the storm though. I mean Dad could still be out there, he could be in trouble. Maybe we should've stayed out and looked for…'

A crack of thunder echoed across the sky silencing his point. Both of their grips tightened and Astrid clamped her eyes shut, a nervous reflex that developed after her close encounter. Her heart accelerated though not unnoticed as Hiccup rubbed circles on her back.

'Then again, we share an unpleasant history with the god of Thunder' he soothed.

Astrid inhaled a deep breath to try and calm her building nerves. 'Unpleasant's a word,' she spoke softly, silently relieved that Hiccup was there. 'What about your Dad?'

'I don't like it,' he paused relishing in the fact Stoick was tough even for the regular Viking. 'Though thinking about it, he'd be the best equipped to survive a storm on his own.'

'Can't argue that, though if this storm dies down enough we should probably go look for him,' she added.

'That's a good idea,' Hiccup met the shine of her eyes in the firelight. 'Until then, let's just stay warm. What do you say Milady?'

Astrid smiled cheekily in return 'Mm,' it was the first time he'd called her that in years. 'Sounds perfect Babe.'

Hiccup chuckled inching a little closer as did Astrid lowering their lids to let their other senses take over. They joined together locking their lips in heated pleasure savouring every succulent sensation. He ran his hand up her back feeling the toned muscles flex against his touch, her hand raking through his hair feeling the soft locks file between her fingers. They were so caught up in the moment neither noticed the dragons perk to attention. The door burst open with howling winds and the silhouette of a man with powerful arms and a soaked flame red beard.

'Hiccup? Astrid?' he sounded slightly surprised looking a little flushed, but not near as much as the couple when they caught sight of the intruder.

Ears and face burning red, Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat as he recognised the shaggy and drenched man in the doorway. 'Agh! Ahhh hehe. H…Hi, Dad.'

* * *

 **To Be Continued in Blessing's Viking Style**


	6. Day 6 ll Blessing's Viking Style

**Blessing's Viking Style**

* * *

Silence hung in the air; each pair of eyes were wide and searching for some way to escape the awkwardness that lingered like a bad smell. Stoick opened his mouth as if to say something but no sound escaped, his mind still coming to terms with the mixed emotions and overwhelming excitement. Here was his boy entangled in the arms of Astrid sharing a tender moment before he burst in on them with a storm at his back further spoiling the moment. He wanted to cheer despite how Hiccup would obviously react, he wanted to apologise, he wanted to know how long this had been going on for, what was next for them. He worked hard in controlling the wayward thoughts before settling on something simple.

'I could, ah go if you ah, if you two want to um,' he mentally slapped himself with his choice of words.

What was he thinking, go outside? The rain was pouring down harder than ever not to mention the lightning. His heart had risen to his chest and all the remaining power he had left was being used to keep his excitement in control. No wonder he couldn't talk straight, he could barely think straight.

'Ah n…no Dad, it…it's raining and freezing cold and um w…we h…have the fire and um…' Hiccup stumbled with his own sentence not sure if he should let go of Astrid or not.

She was caught in between the stutters looking rather uncomfortable, neither were able to form proper sentences. She hesitantly lowered her arms running her hand down to catch his holding a firm grasp in support, she wasn't going to let go. Her breathing was heavy as she waited in anticipation for the next round of indecision. Before either could say anything more, Stoick rushed forward and scooped them both in each arm for a bone crushing hug. All the air was squeezed out of them and their faces burned bright red before Hiccup managed to alert the Chief to their suffocation.

'Dad, need air!' he said and Stoick gasped releasing them back to them ground.

'Sorry I um,' he was lost for words, his mouth open and arms hovering around their shoulders as they stood together in hand. 'This is incredible, ho ho Thor almighty! Well it's about time son!' He exasperated basking up into the ceiling.

Astrid glanced an optimistic smile to Hiccup and squeezed his hand. All his fears, whatever they were dripped away as his father continued his own private celebration. Stoick calmed himself and took a seat by the fire, edging closer to them with a broad grin as if he was awaiting something; a familiar scene if Hiccup recalled.

'Don't leave me hanging in the wind, it's bloody awful out there.' He encouraged with heavy pride. 'How'd you bring him to his senses Astrid.'

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. 'Wha… oh ha ha.'

'I was blinded… temporarily blinded by lightning,' she stated a little too casually.

Stoick's brow rose in surprise. 'The lightning? You mean to say you went through that, and the whole Shellfire assault and kept yourselves together?' he huffed a breath of air quite impressed. 'If it were your mother and I, I'd have brought down half the forest, just ask Gobber!' Stoick chuckled heartily.

'Yep, he kept a close eye,' Astrid cast an honest smile before rolling into her competitive prowess. 'But you know, I still figured out how to train the Triple Stryke.'

'That you did,' Hiccup sheepishly lowered his head.

'He's sensitive about it,' she leant forward with a whisper earning a playful glare. 'But, that's part of what makes him special, he always cares.'

'Good, good. Oh this is just, spectacular news. I can't express how happy I am for you two, I mean for a while there I wasn't sure,' Stoick recounted stroking his beard before he clasped his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. 'You really had me going there son.'

'And how long were we dancing around it?' Astrid noted. 'All after the Red Death, Snoggletog, the mess with Alvin and Dagur, now the Grimborns.'

'Our enemies never made it easy. Neither did we, I mean we've known each other our entire lives and yet there was always something new. Kind of like when I first met Toothless. We just respected each other's space and over time grew to trust each other. And yes, I was looking for a perfect moment.'

'Be disappointed if you weren't,' Astrid quipped.

A clam silence settled in the air as Stoick let the story sink in, his chest burning with a joy he hadn't felt in years. 'You're a real romantic Hiccup, don't ever let go you hear me.'

Astrid could feel her heart racing but still she used the last of her rational strength to keep some composure. 'Don't worry Chief, he's not going anywhere,' she said feeling a sense of magnetism drawing her in closer.

'Do the other riders know?' he asked.

Astrid grinned remembering the scene they made on the volcano. 'They do. Not how we intended but…' she shrugged.

'Ahh, well that explains a few things,' his remark prompted for quizzical looks. 'They seemed to be acting a little strange when I'd asked them where you were, mostly sniggering or burning up like ripe tomatoes.'

Hiccup wanted to groan but the noise came out as laughter; he wasn't at all surprised that the gang couldn't hold a straight face. It made the decision to stay reclusive all the more justified. He tried not to think about what may have proceeded during the battle if they did know; the random inquiries about their overall health seeming far more bearable.

'That seems about right, one of the reasons why we didn't say anything to them. Better to keep to ourselves then run the risk of them acting out. At the time it just felt to be best,' Hiccup explained.

'And they didn't notice at all?' Stoick's tone was somewhat surprised, he thought the riders were sharper, then again for some that was debateable.

'Yeah well, it wasn't easy. There were a few close calls and some mistakes along the way, not to mention we were more or less sheltering Viggo when he turned up at the Edge after escaping Mala's imprisonment,' he added before Astrid jumped in.

'He figured it out anyway and tried to use me as ransom,' she said.

Hiccup turned to face her. 'I'd have still thrown that thing into the lava anyway. No artefact is worth a life, especially yours,' he continued and upon hearing those words, Astrid felt her heart burn warmly and so she rested her head on his shoulder.

'It's still a shame about the Dragon Eye, the dragons you could have found with it. What will you do now?' Stoick acknowledged.

'Good old fashion searching I guess. I dunno? We'll be heading back to the Edge in a few days to clean up and probably go exploring the wider reaches of the Archipelago, there's bound to be new islands and species to find. Why do you ask?' Hiccup glanced at his father's expression.

He could tell there was something lurking behind the proud face, a hidden agenda of some sorts that he knew would cause him discomfort to the very least, let alone Astrid who was still clinging to his shoulder. He watched as Stoick's cheeks swelled in anticipation for the next words that would escape his mouth. Just as the lips parted Hiccup's mind twigged to the oncoming wave of embarrassment and without any control over his mouth whatsoever, he jumped in front of him with an exasperated display of flustered fear.

'Oh Gods. I'm gonna stop you right there, Dad,' he stuttered and felt his face wash as he realised how ridiculous the proposal sounded.

'I don't remember you being able to read minds son?' his tone was questioning though not so much that it sounded like an interrogation as no one could miss the amusement either. 'Or have the gods given you special gifts?'

Hiccup blanked for a moment as he tried to find the words. 'Ahhhhh, nooooo. I, ah, y…you um it's you. I, I know how my own father can sometimes, err you know. Be, a little…' he waved his hands in circles as if to magically pull the answer out of thin air to no avail. 'Pushy?' he dared speak his mind and now came the consequences.

'Pushy eh?' Stoick had one bushy brow risen and a serious face plastered, but the cracks appeared as a grin broke through. 'Ok now I'm curious as to what you were thinking?'

He could feel all eyes upon him now, even the dragons who were listening in to the conversation. 'I know, you can get ahh, excited and um, make hasty decisions,' the patient expression before him was more than less than helpful to his case. 'S…So I thought you were about to suggest. Marriage?' he cringed.

He had both of their attention now as Astrid lifted her head from his shoulder to switch between Stoick and himself. 'Oh Thor,' she gasped as she saw the guilty look on Stoick's face; he was caught out. 'No disrespect Chief but, we are far from ready for something like that.'

Stoick nodded cautiously, but it couldn't drown the cheer he felt. 'You're too good for your own good Hiccup,' he chuckled lightly. 'I suppose that means children are off for discussion too?' it was clearing a joke but on less made Hiccup groan and chide him.

Astrid couldn't stifle back the fits of laughter seeing an opportunity to exploit. 'Well, not to say it isn't a possibility for the future,' she teased earning a shocked look.

'Don't encourage him Astrid,' she was a lost cause falling into uncontrollable giggles. 'Great, you're ganging up on me. Oh well, at least Toothless'll always have my back right bud?' he searched for support, but the Night Fury simply licked his eye and covered his head with his tail.

'Oh fantastic. Yeah, really feeling the love Toothless, useless reptile,' he murmured sarcastically to the heightened laughter of the others. 'I'm still serious though,' he directed it at Stoick who held his hands up in defence.

'I admit, I was getting ahead of myself. But ahh, what do you say for when the time comes, you let me know where you're at eh? This is your future after all,' he offered the grin unable to be wiped away.

Astrid piped in resting her chin upon Hiccup's shoulder. 'I think that sounds perfect,' she then leaned in and pecked his cheek.

* * *

 **To Be Concluded in The Days to Remember**


	7. Day 7 ll The Days to Remember

**The Days to Remember**

* * *

'So what now?' Astrid asked aloud breaking the silence that had now befallen upon them. It seemed a moment had passed though it could have felt like weeks for some. Nonetheless, only the crackling of fire filled the air as each of them tried to find the words in which to start anew. Perhaps they need not, the ambient tone spilled warm subduing feelings of comfort and relaxation that calmed both the mind and body. Outside the patter of rain continued in its torrential downpour soaking the isle of wet rocks ever further, as if they weren't drenched enough.

Stoick shifted in his seat to ease the tightening of muscles. 'Well, I'd say that's up to you. I mean you've made it clear regarding your intentions,' he was cut short.

'I think she means like, right now, at this moment in time,' Hiccup translated earning a blank but brief stare in return before he comprehended the meaning.

'Oh, of course. Well um, we could ahh, hmm. Well normally I would be working out and about in the village, settling disputes, tending to Skullcrusher,' his bushy eyebrows rose in realisation. 'Oh I hope he's made his way to the stables.'

Hiccup gestured a hand in reassurance. 'I'm sure he got through the catacombs fine.'

'Mm, true,' Stoick agreed stroking his beard.

Astrid couldn't help but snigger at the antics between the two. 'You two, no matter what you say,' she turned to Hiccup before returning to Stoick. 'I mean you'll never admit it but, you are more alike than you realise. That's where you get your thought stutters from.'

Hiccup returned a satirist tone. 'I do not stutter my… wait what? Thought stutters? I… is that even a thing?' he was half laughing at the ridiculousness of the thought.

'She has a point son,' Stoick joined in once again picking a side.

It was a quick glance between, but enough to make sense of. 'Oh no, not this again,' he chuckled with a mischievous grin. 'You may be scared to face miss cheeky here but I know your weakness.'

'What your incredible raw Viking-ness?' she teased, though not complaining at all.

When his expression remained unchanging only then did she realise his statement to be complete true. 'Oh no Hiccup,' her speech was sporadic between the fits of laughter as his fingers worked their magic on her ribs. 'Wait… Hiccup, not…. in front, your Dad, your… Dad is right there… oooh you're toast later!' she continued to squirm and her cheeks burned with an intensity under the embarrassing display of her vulnerability.

If her glare could set things on fire, Hiccup would have ignited in a spectacular inferno. 'Ahh, you remind me of your mother and I Hiccup, the playfulness of our youth,' Stoick interjected whipping both heads in his direction.

The awkward wash of surprise hit Hiccup. 'Really? Oh err, ok?' He shifted back onto the bench more as if to await a lecture of some sorts followed by a short slug from Astrid. 'Hey.'

The mention of his mother was a rare occurrence though always posed when in deep pride or in reminiscent of his behaviour. So why Stoick would bring her up now on the cusp of his tickling assault on Astrid, to which she was flushed and struggling to be annoyed. He held his silence wondering what his father meant; he had heard few stories from their past, many of them happy of course but some were drizzled with pain, more so lately than usual.

'What was she like?' Astrid asked to Hiccup's surprise, though his own curiosity was not to be misplaced.

Stoick's eyes cast downwards for a moment as the sting of memories returned. Nearly twenty years had passed now and still he felt the burn of pain as if it were only yesterday that she was taken from him. He wished not to relive those feelings, to bury them deep and take solace with whom he still had in life. He still had his son and now the potential of a future daughter in law; yet, still they lingered in his heart.

'She was,' he couldn't help but loose himself to the memories, the image of a slender woman with draping red braids tied behind her back. 'Fierce and fearless, but stubborn as anything of course,' he chuckled on the last part before falling into a silent muse.

 _The light filtered between the branches illuminating the small clearing with an amber haze that bounced of the few stray follicles of hair. She was leading him into the unknown glancing back for but a moment, the shine of her eyes like glass bearing joy and wonder. It must have been something upon his own face for she broadened her grin and with one hand, reached out to him. Feeling the gentleness of her fingers between his own, Stoick reeled her in with a twirl holding her close in an embrace. Whilst together they shared the warmth between themselves, the energy which felt to emanate from Valka was overpowering. She broke free tugging Stoick into the clearing before spreading her arms wide like the wings of a dragon and running through the grass. She closed her eyes to the rays of light drinking them in, her undeniable beauty striking Stoick with overwhelming emotion. She was his one and only._

 _'Can you feel it? The sun light? It's so warm Stoick, I wish it was like this all the time,' she said feeling at one with her senses._

 _Stoick walked into the sun and felt how the soft heat tingled his skin as he passed through but his eyes were fixated on the young woman twirling slowly. 'So do I,' it was more to himself than her._

 _Valka once again extended her hand this time pulling him closer. She grabbed his other hand and clasped them both between them before swaying her shoulders side to side with small steps. Stoick felt the slight movement and followed her movements into a gentle sway. They continued the movement broadening into larger twirls, fast steps with exaggerated kicks before coming to a complete close resting their heads on each other's shoulder. Valka stroked the single braid of his flaming beard before leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. For that moment, all their worries were forgotten, the raids and village struggles left in a place of their subconscious._

 _'I love you,' she whispered resting her forehead on his._

 _'I love you too, my dear,' he returned._

In the present moment, Hiccup and Astrid sat idly by watching the distant expression dissolve as the memories washed through. 'Perhaps it's best to give _him_ a moment,' Hiccup commented with a solemn smile.

 ** _Years Later…_**

Something about the blazing red hair reflecting the sunlight that brought home memories from a life that felt seemingly separate. He could watch as it flowed in the wind and trailed down her back like a reflection of a sacred image deep in his mind. Another head bright and snowy bobbed away chasing in glee and laughter as adventure called his name. There was a lone needle of pain that was slowly driving its way into his chest, he could feel it against his heart. But it wasn't such that would cause tears to fall in grief alone, but with happiness too despite the silence which filled the air. Some might call it fate, but everyone knew it as the turning of the era, the ending of a generation and the longest period of sadness to ever wash across Berk.

The time of the dragons was over; their passage from the Archipelago to the Hidden World left a hole in the hearts of everyone, but none so much as their benevolent chief. Those closest shared a pain ever so similar, and though it took time, the people of Berk grew anew with a horizon above the clouds. What followed was the dawn of new spirits, the very boost the people needed to bring on the next day with invigorated strength; there was no replacing what was gone but with whom there always was, a willing acceptance to grow.

The wedding of an era. A union that would last through the history for the eternity of New Berk. For whom should be praised with such eternal fame and gratitude, none other than their great chief and general. The celebration of Hiccup and Astrid. For what an event had brought to the many people of the archipelago and with the war against Drago and Grimmel over, so too began the longest peace to ever fall upon the savage seas. Love was what they needed.

A new age, a new direction but the return of some old traditions. Even so, that didn't stop their great leaders from continuing their work for the better, it just meant the heavy lifting was once again returned to the people alone. Still, New Berk prospered, it's people were happy again and life moved forward into the next chapter. Though the dragons had left, the stories remained with the people in song, spoken word and text. Memorials were built to commemorate the revered among them and in the centre of town, Hiccup's father watch over them.

Hiccup again returned to the present, his gaze falling upon his children. Small flakes of snow had floated their way down sticking lightly to their hair. Two pairs of eyes gleamed up towards him, shining with the joy, excitement and wonder even though five winters had passed. The pride he felt made his heart ache terribly watching as his daughter and son frolicked through the soft layers of snow. They were his perfect gift, most precious treasure and irreplaceable. One day, he would show them; sail to the great waterfall at the edge of the world where dragons guarded like sentinels, the entrance to the Hidden World.

He knew he would be safe and thriving as the king of his own kind; his own love, the Light Fury to rule alongside him. How her discovery became the catalyst that changed everything; wild and ferocious as she was, she encompassed his best friends' heart. He knew the feeling all too well. Love, it was love that conquered all, an incredible surge of emotional energy causing people and dragons alike to go incredible lengths for those dearest to them. They left their ancestral home of seven generations to a place that didn't exist; defeated an enemy, devious and frightening beyond their greatest wits and discovered a haven that was too pure for human eyes. That's how it came to be, the King of dragons and the Chief of Berk making a decision for all to disappear, for their safety, for their protection and to live a free life.

Coarse but gentle fingers intertwined with his own catching his attention. The years since had been kind to them, the celebration of their marriage and when they truly believed the world to be free of tyranny, their daughter was brought into the world. Hiccup still remembered upon hearing the news the overwhelming waves of mixed emotions, a burning in his heart of pride and excitement whilst cold fear lacerated him from head to toe. Astrid told him he looked as though he had frozen completely, as if his mind had entirely left his body to float off the cliffs among the clouds. That was until a warming smile broke free enveloping them both in an embrace neither wished to break. Where it was not long afterwards, their son soon joined them, a company and the first of the new generation of Berk.

Hiccup glanced into her eyes, the deep azure blue that spoke volumes where words need not. He simply wrapped her arm around her shoulders letting her rest her head against his shoulder. Zephyr still amused with the falling snow continued to tumble through it in fits of giggles, her head popping up for a few short moments before falling back into the winter. Nuffink never left his sisters side diving head-first into the wintery heaps. Whilst they were a reflection of themselves, Hiccup couldn't help but notice how much they behaved like Toothless; the curious eyes investigating the smallest details; the pouts when they became irritated, always needing constant attention and the playful manner. While their resemblance marked features of both parents, Nuffink had the adventurous spirits of Astrid, where Zephyr mirrored her father's curiosity and mannerisms.

Hiccup took a moment to gaze upon his home; the many terraces of colourful houses reminiscent of their scaly companions winded down the island slopes towards the impossible cliffs. This was New Berk, the best kept secret in all the world, a legend that inspired hope and a forerunner against the storms of villainy. A place of peace yet always ready for the threat of war, for over four hundred years the hard skinned Vikings had countered everything that had the power and intent to smite them from existence, but in the last twelve years alone they had achieved feats thought never to be accomplished. See, with love came loss; that was the intangible deal, but love was still the greatest gift of all.

* * *

 **THE END of How To Tell Your Dad**

* * *

 **AND NOW SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Saraj8ne** \- thank you thank you very much!

 **Funtasticme** \- _bows with a tip of a top hat._

 **LexieFanatic** \- well, I'm glad you enjoyed this collection.

 **Devufairy** \- Thank you kindly

 **Icy-rain499** \- No problemo

 **Ruby** \- Awesome, glad you do.

 **SoMeOnEnEw8** \- What a name and many thanks, this was fun in both writing and revision.

 **SixUnderOneXSix** – A thank you thank you very much!

 **AlphaStorm73** – My dude, you left a review that's why you get a shoutout :D

 **The 4 Guest reviewers.** Still amazed by the one who read chapter 5 in like three minutes :)

 **And of course, everyone else who joined in this mini journey.**

 **Stay classy Dragonites :D**

 **How To Train Your Dragon ©DreamWorks Animation, Cressida Cowell**


End file.
